The Wedding 2
by Cuttiekyu94
Summary: KiHyun Story. DESEMBER CERIA KIHYUN. FF ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan 'The Wedding' yang sebelumnya di post, hanya kesamaan judul dengan cerita yang berbeda ...
1. Chapter 1

**The Wedding**

 **Main Cast : Cho (Tan) Kyuhyun**

 **Kim Kibum**

 **Other Cast : Kim Heechul as Kyuhyun's Mother**

 **Tan Hangeng as Kyuhyun's Father**

 **Victoria Song**

 **Amber**

 **Kim Young Woon/ Kangin**

 **Genre :Romance, Comedy**

 **Warning : Typo(s), BL**

 **Summarr : Another Story about 'The Wedding'. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan cerita sebelumnya, hanya kesamaan judul.**

 **Happy Reading**

Kibum membuka pintu kayu ber cat hitam di depannya dengan kuat, menimbulkan suara benturan yang sangat keras yang sayangnya sama sekali tidak berpengaruh pada sosok manis yang sedang berbaring tengkurap di atas ranjang dengan seprai yang tampak berantakan di dalam kamar yang cukup luas itu.

Kibum menatap datar sosok manis bernama lengkap Cho Kyuhyun yang masih saja fokus memainkan PSP hitam di tangannya sambil sesekali mengeluarkan umpatan – umpatan dari bibir merahnya, sama sekali tidak menyadari adanya sosok lain yang sudah mengeluarkan aura hitam di depan pintu.

Tidak tahan dengan sikap tidak perduli Kyuhyun Kibum langsung berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun dan menarik PSP itu dari genggaman Kyuhyun dan melemparkannya begitu saja ke atas kasur.

"Ya!" marah Kyuhyun saat benda kesayanganyya tiba – tiba menghilang dari genggamannya. Ck, padahal sebentar lagi dia akan membunuh si bos yang menyebalkan itu dan naik level. "Kibum?! Kenapa menggangguku sih?" kesal Kyuhyun sambil melayangkan tatapan tajam pada namja tampan berwajah datar yang berdiri di samping ranjang.

Kibum menghela nafas pelan, berusaha bersabar menghadapi tingkah menyebalkan namja yang sudah dikenalnya sejak kecil itu.

"Kau tidak mau pulang? Eommamu pasti mencarimu" ucap Kibum dengan nada yang lebih bersahabat walaupun tetap datar

"Shirreo, biar saja nenek sihir itu mencariku" tolak Kibum

"Kau tidak kasihan pada Appamu?" bujuk Kibum lagi

"Wae? Apa kau tidak mau lagi menampungku di rumahmu? Kau mengusirku?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang dibuat semenyedihkan mungkin.

"Bukan begitu" elak Kibum

"Huhh bilang saja, kau merasa direpotkan olehku kan, kau pasti kesal karna makanku banyak, pekerjaanku hanya tidur – tiduran dan mengotori rumah?" tanya Kyuhyun

 _Itu kau tau,_ batin Kibum, tapi tentu saja dia tidak mungkin bicara seperti itu, "Bukan begitu, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan kau menginap" elak Kibum lagi

"Kalau begitu tidak masalah bukan aku menginap lebih lama?" tanya Kyuhyun penuh harap

"Ne" jawab Kibum pasrah, ck Kyuhyun ini memang selalu tau kelemahannya. "Setidaknya kau harus berkerja Kyu, sajangnim terus menanyakanmu" ucap Kibum lagi.

"Tidak mau, kalau aku berkerja Eomma akan menemukanku" tolak Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun tidak tau saja kalau Eommanya Heechul sudah tau dia menginap di rumah Kibum, siapa lagi teman dekatnya kalau bukan Kibum, Heechul bahkan sudah menelpon Kibum dan menitipkan 'anak nakal'nya yang sedang ngambek.

Ahh adakah yang bertanya – tanya mengapa Kyuhyun sampai kabur dari rumah?, baiklah akan aku jelaskan. Semuanya bermula seminggu yang lalu saat tiba – tiba saja Kyuhyun datang ke rumah Kibum dengan tampang menyedihkan sambil membawa koper berukuran besar dan meminta –memaksa- menginap di rumah Kibum.

Kyuhyun bilang dia kabur dari rumah karna Eommanya memaksanya untuk menikah dengan seseorang pilihan Eommanya. Semuanya bermula saat Kim Heechul atau yang sekarang berubah menjadi Tan Heechul setelah menikah dengan namja berkebangsaan China bernama Tan Hangeng mengikuti arisan bersama teman – teman sosialitanya. Teman – teman Heechul rata – rata memang sudah memiliki cucu, kalaupun belum memiliki cucu anak mereka sudah menikah, tidak seperti Heechul yang anak manis satu – satunya masih menjomblo. Heechul merasa iri, terlebih mereka bilang memiliki cucu sangat menyenangkan. Heechul tentu kesal, dan dia sudah bertekad untuk menikahkan Kyuhyun secepatnya agar segera memiliki cucunya sendiri. Kyuhyun tentu menolak, bahkan selama berhari – hari terjadi perang panas antara Heechul dan Kyuhyun, namun karna kekeraskepalaan keduanya, mereka sama – sama tidak mau mengalah dan berakhir dengan Kyuhyun yang kabur dari rumah.

Awalnya Kibum memang tidak keberatan, dia mengenal Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun itu si manja yang biasa hidup enak dan diladeni, jadi Kibum fikir Kyuhyun pasti tidak akan betah di rumahya karna tidak ada para maid yang akan melayaninya dua puluh empat jam penuh, terlebih kedua orangtua Kibum yang selalu memanjakan Kyuhyun juga sedang ke luar kota, tapi sepertinya perkiraan Kibum salah, buktinya Kyuhyun tetap bertahan walau sudah seminggu di rumah Kibum. Namun yang membuat Kibum sebal bukan karna Kyuhyun menginap dirumahnya, melainkan sikap Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tidak seperti tamu yang menumpang, tapi seperti tuan muda dan Kibum sebagai pelayannya. Dimana – mana kalau orang menginap pasti akan berusaha membantu pekerjaan rumah si pemilik rumah, tapi kalau Kyuhyun justru berbanding terbalik, bukannya membantu membereskan rumah, Kyuhyun justru membuat rumah itu menjadi berantakan, mengotori piring tanpa mencuci dan membuat kamar Kibum becek setelah selesai mandi, perkerjaannya setiap hari hanya bermalas – malasan sambil bermain PSP atau merengek pada Kibum untuk membelikan Toppoki kesukaannya di kedai yang terletak tidak jauh dari kediaman Kim, benar – benar tidak tau diri bukan.

Sebenarnya ini bukan sepenuhnya salah Kyuhyun, tapi karna Kyuhyun terbiasa dimanja oleh orangtuanya, mungkin karna Kyuhyun anak tunggal yang kehadirannya sangat di nanti oleh Heechul maupun Hangeng dan baru hadir setelah enam tahun pernikahan, mereka selalu memberikan apa yang diinginkan Kyuhyun, menjadikan bocah itu menjadi manja, keras kepala dan egois, bukan hanya orangtuanya namun juga kakek dan neneknya dari pihak ibu dan kakek dan neneknya yang berada di China juga sangat memanjakannya.

Kibum memandang Kyuhyun yang berguling – guling di atas kasur dengan selimut yang melilit tubuhnya, namja manis itu sudah seperti kepompong saja. "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apa kau akan terus seperti ini?" tanya Kibum

"Eumm, aku tidak akan kalah dari Eomma" jawab Kyuhyun

"Kau tau sendiri Eommamu Kyu, kau fikir Ahjumma akan luluh hanya karna kau kabur dari rumah" ucap Kibum

Kyuhyun terdiam, benar juga apa yang dikatakan Kibum, buktinya sudah seminggu dia berda di rumah Kibum tidak ada tanda – tanda kalau Eommanya akan menyerah menjodohkannya. "Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun lirih

"kenapa kau tidak menuruti saja permintaannya?"

"Shirreo!" tolak Kyuhyun keras, Kyuhyun ingin bangun, tapi kesulitan karna badannya yang terlilit selimut, yang akhirnya berhasil setelah dibantu Kibum. "Aku tidak mau dijodohkan, aku ingin mencari seseorang yang kucintai untuk kunikahi" ucap Kyuhyun

"Kalau begitu gampang" sahut Kibum

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak mengerti

"Kau cari saja orang yang kau cintai itu, dengan begitu keinginan kalian sama – sama tercapai kan?. Kau menikah dengan orang yang kau cintai, dan Eommamu akan mendapatkan cucu yang diinginkannya" jelas Kibum

"KIBUM!" pekik Kyuhyun keras yang membuat telinga Kibum langsung berdengung. "Kau memang jenius" pekik Kyuhyun kemudian, dia ingin memeluk Kibum tapi tidak bisa karna selimut yang melilit tubuhnya.

"Kibum antarkan aku" ucap Kyuhyun seenaknya

"Kemana?" tanya Kibum singkat, kali ini dia seperti sopir Kyuhyun. Malang sekali nasibmu Kibum.

"Pulang kerumahku, kali ini nenek sihir itu tidak akan bisa menolak" ucap Kyuhyun semangat

"Hemmm" sahut Kibum

"Kibum, Bereskan koperku ya, aku malas" pinta Kyuhyun

"Hemmm" sahut Kibum, dia sudah tau ini akan terjadi. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama Kibum mengambil koper Kyuhyun yang teronggok di sudut kamar dan juga bebarapa pakaian Kyuhyun yang berserakan.

"Kibum" panggil Kyuhyun lagi

"Apa lagi?" tanya Kibum

"Bantu aku, aku tidak bisa keluar" pinta Kyuhyun memelas sambil menggerak – gerakkan badannya susah payah. Aigo...

.

.

Setengah jam kemudian Kyuhyun beserta Kibum sudah berada di kediaman Tan, Tan Heechul duduk di depan mereka dengan posisi angkuh dan anggun sambil meniup kuku – kuku cantiknya yang baru di cat.

"Jadi Kyunnie, apa kau sudah menyerah?" tanya Heechul, "Eomma yakin kau akan menyukainya dan kalian pasti akan mendapatkan cucu – cucu yang cantik dan tampan untuk Eomma" ucap Heechul sambil terkekeh seperti nenek sihir, dia sudah membayangkan cucu – cucunya akan menjadi anak - anak yang paling fashionable di seluruh dunia.

"Tentu, Kyu akan menikah Eomma"jawab Kyuhyun. "Tapi aku akan menikah dengan seseorang yang aku cintai dan mencintaiku, bukan karna perjodohan atau apapun itu" lanjut Kyuhyun, yang membuat senyum si wajah Heechul yang sempat terkembang kembali meredup.

"Yak!, apa maksudmu bocah evil?" tanya Heechul dengan tatapan tajam

"Aku akan menikah, tapi dengan pilihanku sendiri" jawab Kyuhyun tanpa takut

"Oh ya? Dengan siapa?, bahkan pacar saja tidak punya, Ahhh ada satu, benda hitam jelek kesayanganmu itu" ejek Heechul

Jleb, Kyuhyun merasakan ada panah imajiner yang menikam jantungnya, kata – kata Eommanya itu menusuk sekali, tapi memang benar, jangankan pacar yeoja atau namja yang dekat dengannya saja Kyuhyun tidak punya. "Eomma tenang saja, anak Eomma ini sangat tampan, Kyu pasti mudah mendapatkan calon istri" narsis Kyuhyun

"Bahkan dilihat dari ujung sedotanpun tidak akan ada yang mengatakan kau tampan" ejek Heechul, itu memang benar, Kyuhyun itu tidak ada sedikitpun menuruni wajah tampan, sikap cool, dan ketenangan dari Appanya, hampir keseluruhan sikap dan wajah Kyuhyun menurun dari Heechul, sikap jahil dan juteknya, juga kata – kata pedasnya persis seperti Heechul, yahh kecuali tinggi badannya yang hampir seperti Hangeng.

"Baiklah, begini saja, Eomma akan memberimu waktu dua bulan untuk membawa calonmu itu ke hadapan Eomma, tapi kalau dalam dua bulan kau tidak bisa membawa calonmu ke hadapan Eomma" Heechul sengaja memberi jeda agar suasana lebih mencekam. Mungkin kalau ini di dalam kartun sudah ada efek petir di atas kepala Heechul. "Kau harus menuruti apapun kata Eomma, termasuk menikah dengan pilihan Eomma" lanjut Heechul

"Deal!" ucap Kyuhyun tanpa takut.

.

.

Sejak adanya taruhan antara Kyuhyun dan Eommanya Kyuhyun memulai misinya untuk mencari pendamping hidup, Kyuhyun bahkan banyak melihat – lihat tips di situs (ngasal) tentang cara – cara menarik hati wanita.

Pagi – pagi suasana di ruang makan kediaman Tan sudah seperti medan perang, pasangan ibu dan anak ini terus saja mengeluarkan aura persaingan, bahkan saat mengambil selai saja keduanya adu siapa cepat dia dapat, membuat sang kepala keluarga hanya bisa melihat istri dan anaknya dengan pandangan heran. Hangeng memang tau tentang Heechul yang ingin menjodohkan Kyuhyun, bahkan dia duluan yang menentang rencana Heechul, baginya putra kesayangannya itu masih kecil, sayangnya dia tidak bisa menolak kalau tidak mau berakhir tidur diluar. Hangeng tidak tau saja kesepakatan yang dibuat antara ibu dan anak itu.

"Ada apa dengan kalian?" tanya Hangeng, tidak tahan dengan suasana mencekam di meja makan.

"Tidak Ada!" jawab Kyuhyun dan Heechul berbarengan dengan nada ketus, padahal Hangeng tidak salah apa – apa.

Hangeng yang mendapatkan jawaban seperti itu memilih diam, tidak mau mencari masalah lebih lanjut, Heechul seperti singa betina kalau sedang marah, dan Kyuhyun tidak jauh beda, dia seperti anak singa betina yang beranjak remaja, sama – sama ganas.

"Aku selesai, aku pergi dulu sayang" Hangeng lebih memilih pergi ke kantor lebih cepat, padahal sarapannya masih tersisa separuh, namun sepertinya Hangeng lebih memilih meneruskan sarapannya di cafetaria kantor daripada berada disini lebih lama.

Hangeng mencium bibir Heechul sekilas lalu mencium kening anak kesayangannya, "Appa pergi, Jangan nakal!" nasihat Hangeng, nasihat yang sering Hangeng ucapkan sejak Kyuhyun masuk sekolah dasar, karna Kyuhyun sering menjahili temannya, dan sayangnya kebiasaan itu tidak luntur sampai sekarang.

Setelah kepergian Hangeng suasana semakin terasa mencekam dan sunyi, bahkan mungkin suasana kuburan kalah seram dengan suasana ruang makan kediaman Tan. Tidak lama kemudian Kyuhyun juga memutuskan untuk berangkat ke kantor, sedangkan sang nyonya rumah tentu saja memanjakan diri dengan menonton drama kesukaannya atau menikmati waktu bersama peliharaan kesayangannya, yaitu kucing abu – abu bernama Heebum. Masalah pekerjaan rumah, sudah ada puluhan maid yang diperkerjakannya yang akan mengurusnya.

.

.

Kyuhyun menebarkan senyum ke setiap penjuru kantor tempatnya berkerja, sesekali tangannya melambai bak miss universe pada orang – orang yang memandangnya dengan kening berkerut dan tanda tanya besar di kepala mereka.

"Mereka pasti memandangiku karna hari ini aku sangat tampan, Tan Kyuhyun kau memang hebat, lihat saja sebentar lagi pasti banyak yeoja yang menyatakan cinta padamu" gumam Kyuhyun percaya diri sambil merapikan kemeja putih yang dipakainya.

"Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun-ssi?" tanya salah satu yeoja di meja resepsionist

"Molla" jawab yeoja satunya tidak kalah bingung, sedangkan namja yang dibicarakan masih melenggang dengan cuek tanpa menghilangkan senyum di wajahnya. Mungkin hari ini seisi kantor akan dibuat gempar oleh namja manis itu.

"Kyuhyunnie? Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Donghae, salah satu rekan kerja Kyuhyun yang berada di ruangan yang sama dengannya

"Otte? Bukankah aku tampan Hyung" ucap Kyuhyun percaya diri

"Apa kau meminjam baju Kibum?" tanya Donghae

"Mwo?!, enak saja" elak Kyuhyun sambil manyun – manyun sebal.

Sebenarnya sangat wajar Donghae mengira seperti itu karna hari ini Kyuhyun berpakaian tidak seperti biasanya. Dikantor mereka memang dibebaskan dalam berpakaian asalkan masih sopan, dan Kyuhyun, namja manis itu selalu menggunakan pakaian santai seperti kaos panjang atau Sweater sebagai atasan dipadukan dengan jeans panjang, tapi hari ini Kyuhyun menggunakan pakaian formal berupa kemeja putih yang lengannya dilipat sampai siku, dipadukan dengan celana bahan hitam panjang, dan jangan lupa, rambut Kyuhyun yang biasanya seperti rambut jamur kini poninya diangkat menggunakan gel agar tahan lama, dan gaya ini mengingatkan semua orang pada gaya Kim Kibum.

Sejujurnya Kyuhyun memang mengikuti gaya berpakaian Kim Kibum (mengikuti saran dari situs yang mengatakan yeoja suka namja yang rapi, lebih terkesan manly), mau tidak mau Kyuhyun harus mengakui Kibum memang sedikit lebih tampan darinya, ingat hanya sedikit, mungkin hanya 0,0000001% lebih tampan darinya, dan Kyuhyun juga tau Kibum cukup terkenal di kalangan yeoja, karna itulah dia mengikuti gaya Kibum. Kyuhyun tidak tau saja, sebenarnya dia juga tak kalah terkenal seperti Kibum, tapi bedanya Kyuhyun lebih terkenal di kalangan namja bukan yeoja

"Sudah ah, aku mau keruangan Kibum" ucap Kyuhyun kesal sambil melewati Donghae begitu saja. "Ahh Noona, Good Morning, Noona cantik sekali hari ini" puji Kyuhyun pada salah satu teman kantor wanitanya sambil berkedip genit.

"Kurasa kepala anak itu baru terbentur" ucap Donghae melihat tingkah aneh Kyuhyun.

.

.

"Bum, Kibum, Kibum!" panggil Kyuhyun, namun Kibum yang masih fokus pada pekerjaannya tidak menoleh sama sekali.

"Ishhh Kibum!" kesal Kyuhyun, dan akhirnya berhasil, secara perlahan Kibum menengok ke arahnya, dan saat itu juga Kyuhyun menahan nafas. Demi seluruh cat kuku koleksi Eommanya, kenapa Kyuhyu baru sadar kalau teman masa kecilnya itu begitu tampan, Kibum sangat berbeda hari ini, ada kaca mata tipis yang menutupi mata sekelam malam itu, membuatnya terlihat lebih tampan. Selama ini Kibum memang jarang memakai kacamata, dia lebih suka memakai soft lens bening untuk membantu mata minusnya, sayangnya tadi pagi salah satu softlensnya jatuh, dan mau tidak mau Kibum memakai kacamata lamanya.

"Kibum lepas kacamatamu!" ucap Kyuhyun tiba – tiba sambil berjalan menuju Kibum dengan tergesa – gesa, sambil memastikan tidak ada yang melihat Kibum.

"Apa – apaan sih Kyu?"

"Lepas sekarang juga" kekeh Kyuhyun, dia merasa kesal, sangat – sangat kesal, dia tidak mau orang lain melihat Kibum dalam kondisi super tampan begini. Entah karna dia tidak suka orang lain melihat ketampanan Kibum, atau karna dia akan kalah saing dengan Kibum, Kyuhyun juga tidak tau.

"Aku tidak bisa melihat kalau dilepas" protes Kibum

"Kemana Softlensmu?"

"Jatuh di kamar mandi tadi pagi"

"Aku akan membelikan yang baru, tapi lepas dulu" pinta Kyuhyun

"Arra, biar aku sendiri" pasrah Kibum, sebelum kacamatanya justru rusak karna di lepas paksa.

"Bagus" ucap Kyuhyun puas

"Ada apa dengan penampilanmu?" tanya Kibum, baru menyadari penampilan 'unik' Kyuhyun. Walau kacamatanya dilepas dia masih bisa melihatnya karna jarak mereka yang begitu dekat.

"Penampilan baruku? Otte? Aku tampan kan? Pasti banyak yang akan jatuh cinta padaku" ucap Kyuhyun bangga.

"Rubah penampilanmu sekarang juga" ucap Kibum dengan nada datar

"Mwo?!" kaget Kyuhyun, tidak menyangka dengan reaksi Kibum.

"Rubah sekarang juga!" ulang Kibum

"Apa kau marah karna aku meniru gayamu Bum?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Anny" jawab Kibum tegas. "Kalau kau memang ingin menemukan seseorang yang mencintaimu dengan tulus, dia harus mencintaimu apa adanya, bukan karna kau berubah" jelas Kibum

Kyuhyun terdiam sambil menunduk, dia merasa malu pada Kibum, yang diucapan namja tampan itu memang benar, ini memang bukan dirinya, dan kalau boleh jujur dia pun merasa tidak nyaman dengan apa yang dipakainya ini.

"Eh?" kaget Kyuhyun saat merasakan tangan Kibum di kepalanya."Apa yang kau lakukan Bum?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Membenarkan rambutmu, ini sama sekali tidak cocok" jawab Kibum, sambil berusaha menurunkan poni depan Kyuhyun, yang sayangnya sangat susah sekali, rambut Kyuhyun sangat kaku. "Kyu, sebenarnya berapa banyak gel yang kau pakai?" tanya Kibum

"Satu" jawab Kyuhyun

"Satu saset?"

"Anny, satu cup milik Appa" jawab Kyuhyun polos. Pantas saja, sekarang rambut Kyuhyun seperti kayu, gel yang seharusnya dipakai berminggu – minggu dipakai sekali oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kemari, aku akan cuci rambutmu" Kibum menggiring Kyuhyun menuju toilet yang ada di ruangannya.

"Apa rambutku tidak bisa kembali seperti semula? Kibum rambutku jadi jelek, bagaimana kalau aku tidak tampan lagi?" ucap Kyuhyun histeris

"Salahmu sendiri, Babo!" ejek Kibum, tangannya masih telaten memcuci rambut Kyuhyun. "Sudah" ucap Kibum setelah memastikan rambut Kyuhyun terbasuh sempurna, Namja tampan itu lalu mengambil handuk bersih miliknya yang disimpan di tempat penyimpanan, harusnya handuk ini dia pakai kalau dia lembur, tapi dia merelakannya untuk Kyuhyun.

Dengan telaten Kibum mengeringkan rambut Kyuhyun, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya diam dan menurut, merasa sangat nyaman dengan perlakuan Kibum padanya.

"Sekarang lebih baik" ucap Kibum puas setelah rambut Kyuhyun tidak lagi berdiri.

"Gomawo, apa kau juga punya pakaian ganti?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Ada, tapi pakaian gantiku sama saja seperti ini" jawab Kibum

"Ahh benar juga" desah Kyuhyun kecewa

"Kajja" ajak Kibum

"Kemana?"

"Mencari pakaian ganti untukmu, dan juga bukankah kau bilang mau membelikan softlens untukku?" tanya Kibum

"Benar juga, Kajja!" ajak Kyuhyun semangat sambil merangkul Kibum dan keduanya berjalan meninggalkan ruangan Kibum.

.

.

Beberapa hari ini Kyuhyun punya rutinitas baru, yaitu mendatangi tim pemasaran, bukan untuk urusan pekerjaan tapi untuk melihat yeoja cantik dari tim pemasaran yang bernama Victoria Song. Berawal dari pertemuan yang tidak disengaja dan Kyuhyun mulai melancarkan aksinya mendekati yeoja cantik dengan rambut panjang itu.

Kyuhyun bersembunyi di balik tembok, sesekali namja manis itu mengintip untuk melihat Victoria yang nampak masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, padahal beberapa temannya sudah meninggalkan ruangan untuk makan siang. Rencananya hari ini Kyuhyun akan mencoba mengajak Victoria makan bersama untuk pertama kalinya.

"Ajak, tidak, ajak, tidak" gumam Kyuhyun sambil memereteli kelopak bunga yang diambilnya dari pot besar tidak jauh dari tempatnya bersembunyi. Kyuhyun sedang merasa bimbang, dia takut Victoria menolaknya, dan dia juga merasa malu, ini pertama kalinya dia mengajak wanita makan bersama.

Karna terlalu fokus dengan bunga ditangannya Kyuhyun bahkan tidak sadar kalau Victoria sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan kini sedang menatap bingung namja manis yang sedang sibuk memereteli bunga di tembok dekat pintu masuk ruangannya.

"Kau Kyuhyun kan?" tanya Victoria yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di depan Kyuhyun.

"Omo!"kaget Kyuhyun yang langsung menjatuhkan bunga ditangannya, Kyuhyun menoleh ke sumber suara dan wajahnya langsung memerah saat melihat Victoria berdiri dengan jarak kurang dari dua meter darinya. Dilihat dari dekat Victoria semakin cantik saja.

"Dari tim perencanaan?, timnya Kibum-ssi?" tanya Victoria lagi

"N-Ne, Eumm bagaimana Noona tau?"tanya Kyuhyun, Victoria memang dua tahun lebih tua dari Kyuhyun.

"Ohh aku sering ke ruangan Kibum-ssi, dan melewati depan ruanganmu" jawab Victoria sambil tersenyum manis

"Benarkah?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, merutuki dirinya sendiri yang terlalu cuek sampai tidak tau ada yeoja cantik yang sering melewati ruangannya, kemana saja kau Tan Kyuhyun, batin Kyuhyun.

"Apa ada yang kau butuhkan Kyuhyun-ssi?" tanya Victoria ramah

"Anny, eh ada, maksudku ..." ucap Kyuhyun kikuk yang justru sangat lucu, membuat beberapa orang yang ada di dalam ruangan juga Victoria merasa gemas, mungkin mereka baru pertama kali melihat namja selucu Kyuhyun.

"jadi?" tanya Victoria

"Sebenarnya, aku mau mengajak Noona makan siang denganku" ucap Kyuhyun dengan satu tarikan nafas dan wajah yang semakin memerah. Kalau saja pendengaran Victoria tidak baik, dia pasti tidak bisa menangkap maksud Kyuhyun.

"Aku?" tanya Victoria tidak percaya

"Ne" Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat

Victoria terdiam, tampak sedang berfikir, membuat Kyuhyun semakin tegang saja, namja manis itu bahkan sudah memilin – milin bagian bawah sweater coklat yang dipakainya. Bukan hanya Kyuhyun yang penasaran dengan jawaban Victoria, namun juga beberapa orang yang masih ada disana dan kebetulan mendengar obrolan Kyuhyun dan Victoria. Vistoria itu terkenal sulit di dekati, sudah puluhan namja ditolak mentah – mentah olehnya, sejauh ini hanya ada satu orang yang menarik hati Victoria dan orang itu terang – terangan menolak yeoja cantik itu.

"Baiklah" jawab Victoria

"Ne?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Kau bilang mau mengajakku makan?, ku bilang baiklah. Ayo sebelum cafetaria semakin ramai" ajak Victoria lalu menarik tangan Kyuhyun yang sepertinya masih belum percaya dengan apa yang terjadi.

.

.

"Hyung, mana Kyuhyun?" tanya Kibum to the point pada Donghae saat melihat Kyuhyun sudah tidak ada di ruangannya. Padahal biasanya Kyuhyun menunggu Kibum untuk makan siang bersama.

"Kau tidak tau ya? Ahh tentu tidak tau kau akhir – akhir ini sibuk" gumam Donghae

"Jangan berbelit – belit Hyung, aku hanya bertanya dimana Kyu"

Ck, dasar tuan datar menyebalkan, cibir Donghae yang tentu saja hanya berani di dalam hati. "Kyu makan siang dengan Victoria –ssi" jawab Donghae

"Siapa?" tanya Kibum memastikan

"Victoria-ssi, dari tim pemasaran" jawab Donghae lagi

"Bagaimana bisa?" gumam Kibum

"Molla, beberapa hari ini dia terus saja membicarakan Victoria, dan tadi dia bilang ingin mengajak victoria makan siang bersama. Apa menurutmu Kyuhyun menyukai Victoria?" tanya Donghae penasaran. Melihat Kibum hanya diam Donghae kembali bicara, "Hmm aku hanya takut Kyuhyun sakit hati, kau tau kan sudah berapa banyak namja yang ditolak Vic ...yak! Kibum kau mau kemana? Aku belum selesai bicara" tanya Donghae saat Kibum pergi begitu saja bahkan sebelum dia menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Tanpa memperdulikan Donghae, Kibum berjalan cepat menuju ke cafetaria, begitu sampai disana Kibum langsung mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari sosok manis Kyuhyun di antara kepadatan cafetaria yang memang sangat ramai di jam – jam makan siang seperti ini.

Langkah Kibum terhenti saat akhirnya dia menemukan Kyuhyun, namja manis itu duduk di kursi dekat jendela, Kibum sudah hendak menyusul Kyuhyun saat dilihatnya Yeoja yang duduk di depan Kyuhyun yaitu Victoria tampak mengacak rambut Kyuhyun. Mereka terlihat begitu akrab, dan Kyuhyun tersenyum sangat lebar pada Victoria.

"Biasanya dia tidak bisa makan tanpa aku" gumam Kibum entah pada siapa, lalu namja tampan itu berbalik dan pergi begitu saja.

.

.

Hari sabtu Kyuhyun mengisi hari liburnya dengan merusuh di kediaman Kim, bahkan sejak pagi Kyuhyun sudah mengganggu Eomma Kim yang sedang memasak, Eomma Kim tentu tidak masalah, dia sudah mengenal Kyuhyun sejak namja manis itu masih bayi dan Kyuhyun sudah seperti anaknya sendiri, bahkan Eomma Kim lebih suka mengobrol dengan Kyuhyun dari pada dengan anaknya sendiri, tentu saja itu karna Kibum sangat membosankan kalau di ajak mengobrol.

"Kibum, kau tau Vic Noona sangat baik dan perhatian" cerita Kyuhyun sambil berguling – guling di atas ranjang Kyuhyun, sedangkan si pemilik kamar hanya menyahut dengan gumaman dan masih fokus pada buku tebal di tangannya.

"Minggu besok aku akan mengajak Vic Noona menonton dan memintanya menjadi pacarku, menurutmu bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi, mengabaikan Kibum yang sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan certitanya.

"Terserah" jawab Kibum

"Apa kau hanya bisa menjawab terserah?" tanya Kyuhyun sebal

"Lalu aku harus mengatakan apa, bukankah kau sudah melakukannya dengan 'baik' tanpa bantuanku" sahut Kibum datar

"Kenapa kau marah padaku?"

"Aku tidak marah" elak Kibum

"Kau marah" kekeh Kyuhyun

"Tidak"

"Aku yakin kau marah"

"Terserah"

"Kan, kau bilang 'terserah' lagi"

"Lakukan apapun yang kau mau Cho Kyuhyun" ucap Kibum akhirnya dengan nada super dingin yang pernah dia gunakan pada Kyuhyun, lalu namja tampan itu keluar begitu saja dari kamarnya.

"Ada apa dengannya?" gumam Kyuhyun bingung.

.

.

"Silahkan Noona" Kyuhyun menarikkan kursi untuk Victoria, dari artikel yang dibacanya di interet kalau namja bersikap seperti ini yeoja akan menganggap namja itu romantis.

"Gomawo Kyu" ucap Victoria sambil menyamankan duduknya

Kyuhyun lalu duduk di depan Victoria, keduanya saat ini sedang berada di restoran China kesukaan Victoria, perut mereka terasa lapar setelah seharian menghabiskan waktu dengan berjalan – jalan, seperti menonton, berbelanja, sampai bermain di game center,walau untuk yang terakhir hanya Kyuhyun yang bermain dan Victoria menonton, tapi secara keseluruhan hari ini terasa menyenangkan. Walau sebenarnya Kyuhyun merasa tidak tenang, karna pertengkarannya dengan Kibum kemarin, Kibum sangat jarang –nyais tidak pernah- marah padanya, biasanya kalau mereka bertengkar Kibum akan lebih memilih mengalah pada Kyuhyun, tapi kemarin Kibum terlihat begitu marah, walau Kyuhyun sendiri tidak tau apa kesalahannya. Kibum bahkan tidak mengirim pesan padanya seperti biasa seharian ini, dan sukses membuat Kyuhyun uring – uringan selama kencan dengan Victoria. Ahh lupakan tentang Kibum, fokus Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kau harus mencoba semua makanan disini Kyu, semua makanan disini enak" ucap Victoria semangat, yeoja cantik ini tau Kyuhyun sangat suka makan.

"Ne, Noona" jawab Kyuhyun

"Eummm Noona, sebenarnya ada yang ingin kukatakan pada Noona" mulai Kyuhyun, selama hampir sebulan dekat dengan Victoria Kyuhyun sudah merasa cocok dengan Victoria, dan Kyuhyun merasa saat ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk meminta Victoria menjadi kekasihnya.

"Apa?" tanya Victoria penasaran. Mata bulat yeoja itu semakin melebar saat tiba – tiba saja Kyuhyun memegang tangannya di atas meja.

"Kyu tau mungkin ini terlalu cepat, tapi maukah Noona menjadi pacarku?" tanya Kyuhyun to the point.

"Mwo?" kaget Victoria, namun beberapa saat kemudia yeoja cantik itu kembali tenang, dipandanginya Kyuhyun yang sedang menunduk, tidak mau menatap matanya, mungkin karna malu. Victoria tersenyum tipis karna ekspresi menggemaskan Kyuhyun, yeoja cantik itu lalu melepaskan genggaman tangan Kyuhyun dan berganti dia yang menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie" panggil Victoria, membuat Kyuhyun mendongak. "Noona sangat senang menghabiskan waktu denganmu, kita bersenang – senang bersama, tapi itu karna noona menganggapmu seperti adik" ucap Victoria, meraka memang banyak menghabiskan waktu senang – senang bersama, tapi itu lebih seperti interaksi kakak dan adik.

"Tapi Kyu menyukai Noona" elak Kyuhyun

"Kau pasti salah mengartikan perasaanmu, coba pahami bagaimana hatimu, cinta dan suka itu berbeda" ucap Victoria, mencoba memberi pengertian, sedikit merasa bersalah juga saat melihat wajah murung Kyuhyun.

"Coba lihat sekelilingmu, mungkin kau mencari terlalu jauh sampai tidak melihat seseorang yang ada di dekatmu" ucap Victoria, membuat dahi Kyuhyun berkerut bingung karna tidak mengerti.

"Lagi pula" ucap Victoria lalu jeda sejenak, "Aku tidak mau punya pacar yang lebih 'Cantik' dariku" lanjut Victoria sambil tertawa pelan melihat ekspresi shock Kyuhyun saat dia mengatakan 'cantik'. Namun beberapa saat kemudian ekspresi gemas Victoria digantikan dengan ekspresi horor saat melihat mata Kyuhyun sudah berkaca – kaca, tidak lama kemudian terdengar isakan pelan Kyuhyun sambil bergumam memanggil Eommanya.

"Yah Kyu, jangan menangis" panik Victoria, dia sudah seperti tersangka yang membuat menangis bocah sekolah dasar

"Eomma h-hiks Kyu dibilang cantik" ucap Kyuhyun disela isakannya, demi dewa neptunus dia sangat benci jika ada seseorang yang mengatakannya cantik. Dia itu tampan, tampan, tampan, bahkan Choi Siwon Super Junior saja kalah tampan darinya.

"Kyu, diam ya, Noona akan membelikanmu permen, balon, mainan, ayolah apa saja asalkan kau berhenti menangis" bujuk Victoria. Dia lupa kalau namja di depannya ini bukan siswa sekolah dasar yang akan luluh ketika dibelikan permen dan segala macamnya itu. Kita doakannya saja semoga Victoria berhasil mendiamkan Kyuhyun.

 **TBC**

 **Alloha, bawa ff two shot baru, sebenernya ini one shot tapi karna kepanjangan aku bagi jadi dua hhe. Aku rasa masih banyak Typo berserabaram jadi mohon dimaklumi ya ...**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Wedding**

 **Main Cast : Cho (Tan) Kyuhyun**

 **Kim Kibum**

 **Other Cast : Kim Heechul as Kyuhyun's Mother**

 **Tan Hangeng as Kyuhyun's Father**

 **Victoria Song**

 **Amber**

 **Kim Young Woon/ Kangin**

 **Genre :Romance, Comedy**

 **Warning : Typo(s), BL**

 **Summarr : Another Story about 'The Wedding'. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan cerita sebelumnya, hanya kesamaan judul.**

 **Happy Reading**

Kibum sedang bersantai di ruang tengah kediaman Kim, sambil menikmati secangkir kopi hitam dan buku tebal di tangan saat dia mendengar pintu yang diketuk tanpa berperikepintuan. Satu nama terlintas di otak jeniusnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyuhyun, satu – satunya yang suka mengetok pintu secara brutal adalah Kyuhyun.

Tanpa menunggu lama Kibum beranjak dari duduk santainya untuk membuka pintu, kalau tidak dia akan di demo tetangga karna keributan yang disebabkan Kyuhyun.

Wajah menyedihkan Kyuhyun dengan jejak air mata di pipi chubbinya menyambut Kibum ketika namja tampan itu membuka pintu. Belum sempat dia bertanya Kyuhyun sudah menerjangnya, menyembunyikan wajah bersimbah air mata dan ingus itu ke dadanya sambil menangis meraung.

"Ya Kyu ada apa denganmu?" tanya Kibum panik, panik karna Kyuhyun yang tiba – tiba datang dan menangis, dan panik karna Kyuhyun pasti memeluknya ada maksud tertentu yaitu mengelap wajahnya di baju Kibum.

Karna Kyuhyun tidak juga menyahut dan hanya menangis akhirnya Kibum membawa Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamarnya, mendudukkan namja manis yang masih sesenggukan itu di sofa nyaman yang ada di dalam kamarnya.

"Huaaaaaa" Kyuhyun maasih menangis heboh sambil mengusap hidungnya dengan tisyu yang diberikan Kibum. Sedangkan Kibum meninggalkan Kyuhyun sejenak untuk berganti pakaian, baju bagian depannya basah dan kotor dengan cairan lengket.

"Sekarang katakan ada apa denganmu?" Kibum memulai introgasinya setelah berganti pakaian, dipandanginya Kyuhyun yang masih sesenggukan, mereka bahkan lupa kalau mereka sempat bertengkar kemarin.

"N-Noona menolakku huaaaa" jelas Kyuhyun

Kibum menghela nafas pelan saat mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun, dia tau hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Disodorkannya setoples coklat yang sempat diambilnya dari kulkas kecil di dalam kamarnya, cara ampuh menenangkan Kyuhyun memang dengan makanan kesukaannya, Kibum tau benar itu, karna itu dia menyimpan makanan manis itu di kamarnya.

"H-hiks coklat" gumam Kyuhyun. Tuh kan benar walau sedang menangis pun dia tidak akan menolak pesona makanan manis itu.

"Memang kenapa Victoria-ssi menolakmu?" tanya Kibum

"Noona bilang, tidak mau punya pacar yang lebih cantik darinya, padahal aku tampan, benar kan Bum?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan penuh harap.

Tatapan memohon, dengan coklat yang sudah di gigit separuh di tangannya, Kibum tidak ada pilihan lain selain mengangguk. "Ne" jawab Kibum dengan terpaksa setuju kalau tidak mau Kyuhyun memangis lagi, bisa bahaya. "lalu sekarang apa rencanamu?" tanya Kibum

"Aku tidak akan menyerah, aku tidak mau kalah dari Eomma" sahut Kyuhyun, tangisannya sudah benar – benar berhenti

" Kau mau tetap mengejar Victoria-ssi?"

"Tentu saja tidak, pasti masih banyak yeoja yang mau dengan namja tampan sepertiku" sahut Kyuhyun ketus, dia masih sakit hati dibilang cantik oleh Victoria.

"Terserah saja lah" sahut Kibum pasrah

.

.

Victoria akan memasuki ruangannya saat dilihatnya namja tampan yang dikenalnya berdiri sambil bersandar pada tembok dengan tangan yang dilipat di depan dada. "Kibum-ssi?" panggil Victoria

Kibum menoleh, masih dengan wajah datarnya Kibum memberi isyarat pada Victoria untuk mengikutinya, membawa yeoja cantik itu ke tempat yang lebih sepi yaitu ke tangga darurat.

"Ini pertama kalinya kau menemuiku, biasanya aku yang menemuimu" ucap Victoria

"Ini soal Kyuhyun" jawab Kibum

"Aku tau" sahut Victoria tenang, namun ada sedikit rasa sakit dihatinya

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu padanya?, kau tau dia begitu polos, kalau kau tidak menyukainya seharusnya kau menolak ajakan makannya sejak awal" cecar Kibum

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin tau bagaimana namja yang membuatmu menolakku" sahut Victoria

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kibum

"Jangen mengelak Kibum, sekali lihat saja aku bisa lihat kau menyukainya kan, dan sekarang aku bisa mengerti mengapa. Kyuhyun sangat lucu, polos, dan menyenangkan, siapapun tidak akan ada yang membencinya termasuk aku, padahal aku tau karna dia kau menolakku" ucap Victoria

"Victoria-ssi"

"Sudahlah, aku sudah merelakanmu, dan tolong sampaikan permintaan maafku pada Kyuhyun. Dia terlihat sangat lucu saat aku mengatakan dia lebih cantik dariku" Victoria tertawa pelan mengingat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang sungguh sangat menghibur.

"Ini, berikan coklat ini padanya, dia pasti senang" Victoria memberikan bungkusan kecil pada Kibum, tadinya dia ingin memberikannya sendiri pada Kyuhyun tapi lebih baik menitipkannya pada Kibum.

Setelah Kibum menerimanya Victoria berbalik, hendak kembali ke ruangannya, namun baru beberapa langkah yeoja cantik itu kembali berbalik. "Berjuanglah, dan buat dia menyadari perasaanmu"ucap Victoria sambil tersenyum geli.

"Victoria-ssi, Maaf dan terima kasih" ucap Kibum tulus dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah" teriakan menggelegar itu mengagetkan hampir seluruh penghuni ruangan yang ditempati Kyuhyun, namun sepertinya si pelaku sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah dan justru langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun yang duduk di balik meja kerjanya dan merangkul pundak Kyuhyun erat.

"Amber!" pekik Kyuhyun pada yeoja berambut pendek dengan pakaian yang lebih cocok di pakai oleh namja itu, mungkin kalau tidak ada yang mengenal Amber dan juga Kyuhyun, mereka sudah keliru mengenali gender keduanya.

"Kyu, pulang kantor nanti kita main game lagi, oke?" ajak Amber

"Tentu saja, aku akan mengalahkanmu lagi" sahut Kyuhyun semangat, beberapa hari ini Kyuhyun memang dekat dengan Amber, yeoja tomboy dari tim produksi, pertemuan awal mereka sebenarnya tidak disengaja dan memalukan untuk Kyuhyun karna Amber menolong Kyuhyun yang hampir di copet di jalan sempit dekat kantor. Sejak itu keduanya dekat, Amber yeoja yang menyenangkan, mereka sangat cocok, sama – sama jahil dan menyukai game, sepertinya kali ini Kyuhyun sedang berusaha move on dari Victoria.

"Nanti aku akan menjemputmu" ucap Amber lalu pergi begitu saja setelah melayangkan pukulan pelan di bahu Kyuhyun. "Oh hai Kibum" sapa Amber saat berpapasan dengan Kibum di pintu ruangan Kyuhyun, tidak mendapatkan respon dari Kibum, Amber kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Eh? Apa ini?" tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat kotak berukuran kecil yang diletakkan Kibum di atas mejanya

"Coklat" jawab Kibum

"Untukku, tumben sekali" ucap Kyuhyun senang

"Dari Victoria-ssi" sahut Kibum, membuat senyum manis di wajah Kyuhyun digantikan dengan ekspresi sebal, dia masih kesal pada Victoria.

"Kembalikan saja" tolak Kyuhyun

"Yakin? Sepertinya itu coklat mahal, dari Swiss, kalau kau tidak mau untukku saja" ucap Kibum

Kyuhyun jadi bimbang, coklat Swiss itu sangat enak. "Ehmm, kata Eomma tidak baik menolak pemberian orang lain, aku akan menerimanya" ucap Kyuhyun sambil meletakkan coklat itu di laci, Kyuhyun tidak tau saja Kibum hanya membohonginya, lagipula sejak kapan Kibum menyukai makanan manis.

"Aku baru tau kau dekat dengan Amber-ssi" tanya Kibum

"Kami tidak sengaja dekat, Amber pernah membantuku saat aku nyaris di copet" jawab Kyuhyun

"Mwo?" Kaget Kibum, dia tidak tau Kyuhyun pernah mau di copet, akhir – akhir ini mereka memang jarang bersama karna kesibukan masing – masing. "Gwenchana?" tanya Kibum khawatir

"Gwenchana, Amber yang menolongku, kau tau Bum dia hebat sekali" takjub Kyuhyun.

"Ahh, Bum Amber juga ternyata suka bermain Starcraft, kami sudah beberapa kali tanding game dan dia lumayan jago. Menurutmu Amber bagaimana Bum? Kurasa Eomma tidak akan bermasalah kalau mendapatkan menantu tomboy" tanya Kyuhyun

"Terserah kau saja, tapi jangan mengadu padaku kalau ada apa – apa"

"Tenang saja, kali ini aku yakin akan sukses" ucap Kyuhyun yakin.

.

.

Seharusnya hari minggu menjadi hari yang tenang untuk Kibum, tapi tidak, lagi – lagi Kyuhyun mengganggu waktu bersantainya, sama seperti saat ditolak Victoria, kali ini Kyuhyun juga datang dengan wajah menyedihkan.

"Wae? Amber menolakmu?" tanya Kibum malas

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan sambil mengusap cairan bening di hidungnya yang keluar karna terlalu lama menangis.

"Lalu?" tanya Kibum

"Amber menerimaku, dia bilang dia juga menyukaku, tapi ..." Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak, terlalu memalukan untuk menceritakan ini.

"Tapi ..." tanya Kibum tidak sabar

"Amber bilang mau menjadi pacarku kalau aku yang berada di posisi bawah" jawab Kyuhyun nelangsa, dia tidak percaya, bahkan dengan yeoja saja dia yang menjadi ukenya, Kyuhyun akui Amber memang lebih maskulin darinya, tapi bagaimanapun juga dia tetap namja. Kyuhyun masih bisa terima kalau dia menjadi uke dari seorang namja tapi kalau yeoja dia tidak bisa menerimanya.

Kibum berusaha menahan ekspresi wajahnya tetap datar setelah mendengar cerita Kyuhyun, padahal sebenarnya dia ingin tertawa, sejak awal dia sudah merasa ada yang aneh dengan Amber, Amber itu memperlakukan Kyuhyun seperti yeoja, seperti menjemput Kyuhyun ke ruangannya, bahkan memesankan makanan untuk Kyuhyun di kantin, Kibum juga tau Amber pernah ada skandal dengan Krystal teman satu timnya, karna itu Kibum membiarkan Kyuhyun bergaul dengan Amber karna menganggap mereka hanya akan berteman saja, tapi nyatanya bahkan Amberpun terpesona dengan kemanisan Kyuhyun.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kibum

"Aku pamit ke toilet dan kabur. Lihat, dia bahkan terus menelponku" Kyuhyun menunjukkan ponselnya yang terus berdering.

"Arghhh kenpa nasib percintaanku begitu buruk" ucap Kyuhyun frustasi sambil merebahkan badannya ke kasur Kibum.

"Mungkin karna kau mencari terlalu jauh" sahut Kibum sambil ikut merebah di samping Kyuhyun, wajahnya menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang ternyata sudah memejamkan matanya erat, sepertinya dia kelelahan menangis.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah!"

Kyuhyun langsung menegang saat melihat Amber melambai ke arahnya di dekat lift, namja manis itu langsung berbelok, dia tidak mau bertemu Amber saat ini, sepertinya yeoja tomboy itu belum menyerah menjadikan Kyuhyun ukenya.

"Mati aku, mati aku" gumam Kyuhyun sambil mempercepat larinya, matanya menoleh kesana kemari mencari tempat bersembunyi, dan pilihannya jatuh kepada toilet namja, karna Amber tidak mungkin masuk ke toilet namja.

"Hah aku bebas" desah Kyuhyun lega

"Bebas dari siapa Kyu?"

"Kangin-ssi!"pekik Kyuhyun kaget sambil mengelus dadanya pelan, dia fikir Amber mengikutinya sampai sini, ternyata itu adalah Kangin, salah satu rekan kerja Victoria, Kyuhyun mengenalnya karna sering bertemu Kangin saat masih pendekatan pada Victoria.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Kyu?" tanya Kangin, tentu dia heran toilet ini sangat jauh dari ruangan Kyuhyun di bagian perencanaan.

"Iseng saja" jawab Kyuhyun asal, dia juga tidak sadar berlari ke arah sini.

"Kyuhyun-Ah!" suara Amber terdengar dari luar toilet, membuat Kyuhyun refleks bersembunyi di belakang Kangin, Kyuhyun bahkan memegang kedua lengan Kangin erat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di punggung Kangin. "Sembunyikan aku" bisiknya

Kangin tentu saja tidak menolak, kapan lagi bisa dipeluk – peluk Kyuhyun, anggap saja hari ini hari keberuntungan Kangin, bisa dipeluk Kyuhyun dan menikmati aroma manis yang meguar dari tubuh namja manis itu.

Kyuhyun bertahan dalam posisi itu sampai suara Amber tidak lagi terdengar, "Apa Amber masih ada diluar?" gumam Kyuhyun

"Aku akan melihatnya" usul Kangin yang langsung di angguki Kyuhyun

"Sudah tidak ada" ucap Kangin begitu memeriksa keadaan diluar

"Benarkah?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Ne, tapi kalau kau tidak yakin kau bisa berjalan dibelakangku Kyu"

"Ide bagus" setuju Kyuhyu, untuk saat ini dia benar – benar tidak ingin bertemu Amber. Jadi sesuai dengan usul Kangin, Kyuhyun berjalan keluar toilet dengan posisi masih bersembunyi di belakang Kangin, sesekali matanya mengintip kesana kemari, memastikan tidak ada Amber, sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun melepaskan Kangin begitu mereka sampai di depan ruangannya.

"Hahh gomawo Kangin-ssi" desah Kyuhyun lega

"Tidak masalah"

"Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu" pamit Kyuhyun

"Ah Kyu tunggu" cegah Kangin

"Hemm?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Jam istirahat nanti, mau makan siang denganku?" ajak Kangin

"Oke" jawab Kyuhyun, hitung – hitung balas budi karna Kangin sudah menolongnya.

"Kalau begitu nanti Aku akan menjemputmu" ucap Kangin senang

"Ok Call!" sahut Kyuhyun sambil melambai ceria ke arah Kangin, tidak menyadari seringai di bibir namja tampan itu.

.

.

"Kyu, aku tidak bisa makan siang bersamamu, kau makan dengan Donghae Hyung saja ya" ucap Kibum pada Kyuhyun dari pintu ruangan Kyuhyun

"Oke" sahut Kyuhyun sambil mengangguk pelan

"Huh?" bingung Kibum, tidak biasanya Kyuhyun menurut begitu saja, biasanya dia akan mengomel panjang lebar padanya. "Kau tidak marah?" tanya Kibum

"Anny" jawab Kyuhyun, "Aku sudah punya teman makan siang" ucap Kyuhyun selanjutnya

"Nugu?" tanya Kibum penasaran

"Kyu, kau sudah selesai?" belum sempat Kyuhyun menjawab seorang namja berbadan agak besar sudah memanggilnya.

"Itu teman makanku" bisik Kyuhyun pada Kibum

"Kibum-ssi" sapa Kangin pada Kibum sambil membungkuk sopan ke arah namja tampan itu

"Kau juga harus makan siang Hyung" ucap Kyuhyun sebelum meninggalkan Kibum untuk pergi bersama Kangin.

Kibum masih berdiri disana bahkan setelah Kangin dan juga Kyuhyun sudah tak terlihat lagi, Kibum tidak tau sejak kapan Kangin dan Kyuhyun dekat, Kyuhyun bilang Kangin pernah membantunya lolos dari Amber, itu saja. Dan sekarang sudah terhitung keempat kalinya Kangin mengajak Kyuhyun makan siang bersama. Kibum sih tidak keberatan, hitung – hitung ada yang menemani Kyuhyun makan kalau dia sedang tidak bisa menemani Kyuhyun, namja evil itu paling tidak suka makan sendirian, tapi Kibum sedikit merasa kehilangan, biasanya Kyuhyun akan selalu menganggunya dengan segala rengekan kalau dia sedang sibuk.

"Hahh sudahlah" desah Kibum lalu kembali ke ruangannya, pekerjaannya masih banyak yang menanti.

.

.

 **From : Handsome Kyu**

 **Bum, hari ini aku tidak pulang bersamamu, Kangin Hyung mengajakku ke apartemennya. Jangan rindu padaku ya hohoho**

Kibum menatap datar layar ponselnya saat membaca pesan dari Kyuhyun, pesan itu masuk satu jam yang lalu tapi Kibum baru membacanya karna dia baru saja keluar dari ruang rapat. Padahal rencananya hari ini Kibum ingin mengajak Kyuhyun jalan – jalan, mentraktir namja manis itu makan dan membelikannya kaset game, sebagai permintaan maaf karna seminggu ini dia terlalu sibuk sehingga tidak ada waktu bersama Kyuhyun, tapi sepertinya rencana itu harus batal.

"Eoh Kibum, kukira kau sudah pulang bersama Kyu?" tanya Donghae saat Kibum melintas di depan ruangan Kyuhyun utnuk menuju ke ruangannya

"Anny, Kyuhyun bilang dia akan ke apartemen Kangin-ssi" jawab Kibum

"Kibum, sebenarnya ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu, ini tentang Kangin" ucap Donghae serius

Entah mengapa perasaan Kibum menjadi tidak enak, terlebih Donghae yang biasanya kekanakan kini terdengar begitu serius. "Ada apa?" tanya Kibum tidak sabar

"Mungkin kau tidak tau karna kau tidak terlalu berduli dengan gosip" mulai Donghae

"To the point saja Hyung" sahut Kibum

"Baiklah, begini ada gosip yang beredar tentang Kangin-ssi kalau dia suka mempermainkan yeoja dan namja manis, awalnya aku mengira itu hanya gosip saja, tapi ternyata salah satu korbannya teman kekasihku Eunhyuk, aku hanya khawatir pada Kyuhyun, kau tau sendiri bocah itu terlalu polos" jelas Donghae

Tangan Kibum terkepal, seiring dengan setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir Donghae, rasa khawatir, takut dan marah memenuhi hatinya, bagaimana kalau itu benar? Bagaimana kalau Kangin ingin berbuat buruk pada Kyuhyun, Ahh membayangkannya saja membuat emosi Kibum memuncak. "Hyung kau tau dimana tempat tinggal Kangin-ssi?" tanya Kibum dengan nada dingin, dia harus memastikan Kyuhyun baik – baik saja.

.

.

"Apa Hyung tinggal sendirian?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil melihat – lihat apartemen Kangin yang cukup luas

"Ne, orang tua Hyung tinggal di Jeju" jawab Kangin dari dapur, namja tampan itu memang sedang menyiapkan beberapa cemilan dan minuman untuk Kyuhyun.

Setelah puas berkeliling Kyuhyun memilih duduk di sofa nyaman di ruang tamu apartemen Kangin, tasnya sendiri sudah tergeletak di sofa satunya.

"Jja, maaf aku hanya punya ini" Kangin meletakkan beberapa cemilan dan minuman di atas meja

"Waahh Cookies" seru Kyuhyun senang saat melihat cookies coklat kesukaannya. "Ini sudah lebih dari cukup" sahut Kyuhyun, namja manis itu mulai melahap Cookies yang terlihat sangat menggugah selera di depannya.

"Pelan – pelan saja, nanti kau tersedak" ucap Kangin memperingati sambil memperhatikan Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum malu, sambil meneguk jus jeruk yang dibuatkan Kangin. Dia memang suka lupa diri kalau sudah bertemu makanan – makanan kesukaannya.

"Aku akan menyalakan TV" ucap Kangin

"Ne" sahut Kyuhyun yang masih fokus pada Cookiesnya.

Bebrapa saat kemudian terdengar gumaman dari Kyuhyun, "Hoammm, aku mengantuk" ucapnya sambil meletakkan cookiesnya yang tersisa separuh di tangan ke atas meja, matanya yang terasa sangat berat, padahal ini baru jam tujuh, masih terlalu sore untuknya yang biasa tidur jam dua pagi karna main game.

"Kangin Hyung, Kyu mengantuk" ucap Kyuhyun lagi sambil merebahkan kepalanya ke atas meja, tidak lama mata bulat itu benar – benar tertutup sempurna, Kyuhyun bahkan tidak sadar sama sekali ponselnya yang terus berdering di dalam tasnya dengan nama 'Kibummie' yang terus berkedip – kedip di layar ponselnya.

"Kyu?" panggil Kangin

"Kyuhyun?" ulangnya lagi yang tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Kyuhyun. Kangin mematikan Tv yang memang sejak tadi juga tidak dia tonton, namja tampan itu lalu mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun yang sudah tertidur lelap.

"Kau memang manis sekali" bisik Kangin sambil mengelus pipi chubby Kyuhyun yang sedikit memerah.

"Sudah lama aku memperhatikanmu, tapi sayangnya aku tidak bisa mendekatimu karna Kim sialan itu selalu di dekatmu, tapi hari ini kau milikku" ucap Kangin dengan seringai di wajah tampannya.

.

.

Akhirnya Kibum sampai di apartemen Kangin setelah menyetir seperti orang gila, sepanjang jalan dia berusaha menghubungi Kyuhyun, namun sayangnya tak satupun telponnya di jawab oleh Kyuhyun. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya secara asal Kibum langsung mendatangi bagian informasi apartemen untuk menanyakan nomor apartemen yang ditinggali Kangin, Kibum bahkan meninggalkan mobilnya dalam keadaan terbuka begitu saja.

Emosi Kibum memuncak saat bagian informasi menolak untuk memberitahu nomor apartemen Kangin karna masalah privasi, Kibum bahkan nyaris membentak orang itu kalau dia tidak mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk tetap tenang. Akhirnya Kibum memutuskan untuk mencarinya sendiri. Untungnya dia tau di lantai berapa Kangin tinggal dari Donghae, sehingga tidak perlu mencari ke setiap lantai.

Begitu lift sampai di lantai sembilan Kibum langsung keluar dari lift, dia tau mungkin sebentar lagi petugas keamanan apartemen akan menyusulnya karna membuat kerusuhan, tapi Kibum tidak perduli, yang ada di fikirannya hanya Kyuhyun.

Kibum mulai menggedor pintu yang paling terdekat darinya sambil meneriakkan nama Kyuhyun, tapi sayangnya bukan Kangin ataupun Kyuhyun yang membuka pintu, Kibum bahkan sempat terkena amarah pemilik apartemen yang merasa terganggu, tapi itu tidak membuat Kibum berhenti, dia terus mencari ke apartemen berikutnya, tidak perduli telapak tangannya yang sudah memerah karna terus memukul pintu dengan kuat.

"Maaf tapi apa anda mencari Kangin-ssi, yang berbadan agak besar?" tanya pemilih apartemen kelima yang di gedor paksa Kibum

"Ne, apa kau tau dimana apartemennya?" tanya Kibum

"Disana, nomor 57" jawab namja itu

"Terimakasih" sahut Kibum cepat dan langsung menghampiri pintu apartemen yang dimaksud, kali ini Kibum tidak lagi menggedor pintunya namun membukanya secara paksa dengan menendangnya sekuat tenaga, membuat pintu yang tadinya terkunci itu terbuka dengan beberapa bagian yang rusak.

Kibum langsung melangkah masuk. "BRENGSEK!" geramnya saat melihat sesuatu yang membuat emosinya memuncak, disana, di atas sofa berwarna coklat Kyuhyun tertidur disana, dengan Kangin berada di dekatnya sedang mengelus pipi Kyuhyun, Kibum bahkan bisa melihat sweater yang dipakai Kyuhyun sudah terlepas dan teronggok di dekat sofa, dan kemeja putih yang dipakai Kyuhyun sebagai dalaman sweaternya dua kancing teratasnya sudah terbuka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sialan?" geram Kibum sambil menarik Kangin yang nyatanya lebih besar darinya itu dengan paksa, dicengkramnya kerah kemeja yang dipakai Kangin, membuat namja itu tercekik.

"K-Kibum?" ucap Kangin tidak jelas, tentu dia merasa kaget karna Kibum tiba – tiba menerobos masuk ke apartemennya.

BUG, Kibum langsung melayangkan pukulan keras ke pipi Kangin, membuat namja berbadan tegap itu tersungkur dengan sudut bibir yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Belum sempat Kangin bangun dari posisi tersungkurnya pukulan bertubi – tubi kembali datang dari Kibum, membuat Kangin terkapar tidak berdaya dengan beberapa lebam di wajah tampannya. Jangan pernah remehkan Kim Kibum walau badannya tidak terlalu besar tapi Kibum menguasai beberapa bela diri seperti Taekwondo dan Judo.

"Ini hanya peringatan kecil untukmu" desis Kibum tepat di depan wajah Kangin, siapapun yang melihat Kibum saat ini pasti setuju kalau Kyuhyun terlihat begitu mengerikan dan berbahaya. "Mulai saat ini jangan pernah muncul di hadapanku ataupun Kyuhyun, kalau tidak bersiaplah aku akan menghancurkan hidupmu". Setelah mengatakannya Kibum melempar tubuh Kangin begitu saja.

Kibum menghampiri Kyuhyun, memastikan Kyuhyun tidak terluka sedikitpun, Kibum lalu mengancingkan kembali kancing atas kemeja Kyuhyun dan menyelimuti Kyuhyun dengan sweatermya, lalu menggendong Kyuhyun ala bridal, meninggalkan Kangin yang masih terkapar di lantai apartemennya begitu saja.

.

.

"Eunghhh" erangan pelan keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun, merasa terusik dengan cahaya terang yang masuk ke kamar melalui jendela yang khordennya sudah terbuka. Kyuhyun mengerjabkan matanya, dahinya berkerut heran saat melihat kamar yang sangat dikenalnya, namun ini bukan kamar miliknya melainkan kamar Kibum. Padahal seingatnya terakhir kali dia masih berada di apartemen Kangin.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke sampingnya yang sudah kosong, Kibum sudah tidak ada, di kamar mandi juga sepertinya kosong, itu berarti Kibum memang sudah keluar dari kamar. Dengan malas Kyuhyun turun dari kasur, mataya tidak sengaja menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin, tanpa disadari wajahnya memerah saat melihat kaos longgar milik Kibum melekat di badannya.

"Ughh ada apa denganku" gumamnya sambil menggeleng pelan lalu melangkah keluar kamar untuk mencari keberadaan Kibum.

Kyuhyun langsung mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kibum begitu menemukan Kibum yang sedang menikmati kopi paginya. "Bum, kenapa aku dirumahmu?" tanya Kyuhyun langsung

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Kibum balik yang dibalas anggukan singkat oleh Kyuhyun. "Apa kau merasa pusing atau tidak nyaman?" tanya Kibum

"Anny" geleng Kyuhyun pelan, justru semalam tidurnya pulas sekali, sepertinya dia tidur sangat lama. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, kenapa aku bisa dirumahmu?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi, anak ini memang tidak akan menyerah sampai dia menemukan jawabannya.

"Minum ini dulu" Kibum menyodorkan segelas air putih dan sebutir obat yang sudah disiapkannya pada Kyuhyun. Walau bingung Kyuhyun dengan patuh meminumnya lagipula Kibum tidak mungkin meracuninya bukan.

"Sudah" lapor Kyuhyun

"Anak baik" Kibum mengelus rambut Kyuhyun pelan

"Ughh kau fikir aku Puppy" keluh Kyuhyun sambil menyingkirkan tangan Kibum dari kepalanya, "Hyung~, kenapa aku disini?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi untuk ketiga kalinya, dia merasa kesal karna Kibum seolah menghindari pertanyaannya.

"Kau tidak ingat?" tanya Kibum

"Anny" Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan

"Kau memintaku menjemputmu setelah dari apartemen Kangin-ssi, lalu kita makan di kedai Ahjumma Shin dan kau minum soju begitu banyak sampai mabuk" jelas Kibum, Kibum memang sengaja berbohong, dia tidak mau Kyuhyun merasa kecewa dan sakit hati kalau tau Kangin yang dianggapnya teman ternyata hanya ingin menjebak dan memanfaatkannya. Lagipula Kibum juga sudah memastikan Kangin tidak akan mendekati Kyuhyun lagi, kalau namja itu tidak mau mati di tangannya.

"Jinja? Aku tidak ingat" gumam Kyuhyun sambil menggaruk kepalanya, membuat rambutnya yang sudah berantakan semakin mencuat kesana – kemari.

"Karna kau mabuk bodoh" Kibum menjitak kepala Kyuhyun pelan

"Appo" ringis Kyuhyun pelan dan kembali merebahkan kepalanya ke atas meja makan.

"Appo?" tanya Kibum

"Anny, aku berbohong hehe" jawab Kyuhyun sambil nyengir karna berhasil membohongi Kibum, Kibum hanya berdecak pelan, bahkan dalam keadaan seperti ini kejahilan Kyuhyun tidak juga berkurang.

"Ahh aku harus menghubungi Kangin Hyung, aku belum mengucapkan terimakasih padanya karna sudah mengundangku ke apartemennya, Bum pinjam handphonemu" pinta Kyuhyun, dia tidak tau ponselnya ada dimana.

"Jangan!" pekik Kangin nyaris berteriak, mendengar nama Kangin saja sudah membuat emosinya kembali meluap

"Wae?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung

"Bukan apa – apa. Mau jalan – jalan?" tanya Kibum berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Kyuhyun dari Kangin.

"Jalan – jalan?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar. "Mau, tapi kau harus mentraktirku Bum" ucap Kyuhyun semangat

"Baiklah"

"Kau memang yang terbaik" pekik Kyuhyun senang dan langsung berlari ke kamar Kibum, dia belum mandi dan sepertinya dia harus meminjam baju Kibum yang lain, dia tidak mungkin memakai kaos longgar ini, minimal dia bisa meminjam sweater Kibum.

Kibum menghela nafas lega saat Kyuhyun sudah pergi, ada untungnya juga Kyuhyun memiliki sifat yang kekanakan, namja manis itu mudah dialihkan.

.

.

Setengah jam kemudian keduanya sudah berjalan santai menyusuri sungai Han, Kibum dengan setelan kasualnya yang biasa ditambah dengan jaket warna hijau army untuk menahan hawa dingin, sedangkan Kyuhyun, namja manis itu nampak tenggelam dalam sweater Kibum yang jelas kebesaran di tubuhnya, dan juga syal rajut berwarna merah yang melilit lehernya.

Kyuhyun sangat menyukai sungai Han, mau itu di musim panas, gugur, semi, bahkan di musim dingin seperti sekarang, sungai Han tidak pernah kehilangan keindahannya, dan bisa dibilang sungai Han juga saksi persahabatannya dengan Kibum. Kyuhyun ingat saat mereka kecil dulu dia sering mengajak Kibum membolos sekolah dan pergi ke sungai Han, dan akhirnya mereka berdua dimarahi Heechul Ryeowook karna membolos. Ahh tidak terasa itu sudah lama sekali.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum – senyum sendiri?" tanya Kibum

"Aku hanya ingat saat kita membolos" jawab Kyuhyun. "Ahh Kibum lihat!" pekik Kyuhyun sambil menarik Kibum menuju sebuah batu besar yang ada di taman dekat sungai Han. "Wahh tulisannya masih ada disini" ucap Kyuhyun setelah memeriksa batu itu, dulu saat mereka kecil Kyuhyun pernah menuliskan nama keduanya disana, sebagai janji kalau mereka akan bersama selamanya. Dan benar bahkan sampai sebesar ini mereka masih bersahabat.

"Kita duduk disana saja" Kibum menuntun Kyuhyun ke arah bangku kayu yang tepat menghadap ke sungai Han.

"Ahh nyamannya" desah Kyuhyun sambil mendudukkan dirinya, matanya menatap aliran air yang tenang dan beberapa kapal yang berlalu lalang. Kibum duduk tepat di sampingnya, melakukan hal yang sama dengan Kyuhyun.

"Apa nanti kita akan terus seperti ini?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Apa maksudmu Kyu?" tanya Kibum

"Hyung lupa, perjanjian dengan Eomma, lima hari lagi" jawab Kyuhyun

"Apa kau menyerah?" tanya Kibum

"Molla, hanya tersisa lima hari, aku tidak yakin bisa mendapatkan kekasih dalam lima hari" pasrah Kyuhyun.

"Kau benar – benar menyerah?" tanya Kibum lagi

"Tidak ada pilihan lain Bum, Victoria Noona sudah menolakku, dan Amber, ughh membayangkannya dia saja sudah membuatku merinding. Mungkin ini memang sudah nasibku menikah dengan seseorang yang tidak kukenal" sahut Kyuhyun lesu.

"Ahh apa aku harus kabur ke pulau terpencil?, ya benar, lalu aku akan mengganti identitasku agar Eomma tidak bisa melacakku" ucap Kyuhyun mulai ngaco, sepertinya dia terlalu banyak nonton drama.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu" sahut Kibum

"Huh? Maksud Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menoleh ke samping, menatap Kibum yang masih memandangi sungai Han.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu, pergi, mengganti identitas, karna aku tau seseorang yang bisa membantumu" ucap Kibum

"Nugu? Kenapa Hyung tidak mengenalkannya padaku sejak awal, apa dia cocok denganku?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah berbinar senang, dia masih punya harapan

"Tentu, aku tidak tau dia cocok denganmu atau tidak, tapi yang ku tau dia akan menerima semua kelebihan dan kekuranganmu, dan dia akan berusaha menjagamu selamanya" sahut Kibum, membuat Kyuhyun semakin penasaran saja.

"Apa aku mengenalnya?" tanya Kyuhyun

Kali ini Kibum menoleh, mata hitamnya menatap tepat ke mata coklat Kyuhyun, tatapan Kibum tidak biasa, membuat Kyuhyun merasakan debaran aneh dan menyalurkannya ke pipi, membuat pipinya sedikit memerah, Kibum terlihat sangat tampan lagi di matanya.

Kibum tersenyum tipis melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang memerah, lalu tanpa diduga Kibum memajukan wajahnya, memberikan kecupan tepat di bibir Kyuhyun yang sedikit terbuka. "Kau mengenalnya, Aku" ucap Kibum pelan tepat di depan wajah Kyuhyun setelah memberikan kecupan di bibir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terdiam, masih berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi, Kibum baru saja menciumnya, menciumnya tepat di bibir. "MWO?!" pekik Kyuhyun nyaris berteriak karna kaget.

"Telingaku" gumam Kibum sambil mengusap telinganya yang berdenging, Kyuhyun benar – benar merusak suasana.

"K-Ki-bum kau ..." ucap Kyuhyun terbata – bata

"Wae?, aku memang mencintaimu, sejak dulu" _kau saja yang terlalu bodoh,_ lanjut Kibum dalam hati.

"Bagaimana bisa ..." Kyuhyun masih tidak percaya, hampir seumur hidup dia mengenal Kibum, dan selama ini Kibum tidak pernah menunjukkan sama sekali kalau namja tampan itu menyukainya, sebenarnya bukan tidak pernah, tapi Kyuhyun saja yang tidak pernah sadar dengan perhatian Kibum. Kepalanya Kyuhyun otomatis memutar memori masa lalunya yang selalu dipenuhi oleh Kibum. Kibum yang selalu melindunginya, mendengar keluh kesahnya, Kibum yang mengutamakan dirinya dari apapun, bahkan Kyuhyun ingat Kibum pernah kabur dari tempat perlombaan hanya karna mendengar Kyuhyun sakit.

Sekarang Kyuhyun baru mengerti apa maksud ucapan Victoria saat itu, dia mencari terlalu jauh sampai tidak menyadari cinta Kibum yang begitu besar untuknya. Ahh betapa bodohnya, bahkan orang lain saja bisa menyadari perasaan Kibum padanya. Kyuhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri yang begitu lamban.

"Jadi bagaimana, apakah kau mengijinkan aku menjadi pendampingmu?" tanya Kibum lembut

Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Kibum dan mengangguk mantap, bodoh kalau dia menolak cinta tulus Kibum. Walau Kyuhyun sendiri belum tau apakah dia juga mencintai Kibum, tapi kalau dengan Kibum, Kyuhyun yakin dia akan baik – baik saja.

.

.

"Jadi, Kau akan menikahi Kyuhyun-Ku Kibum?" tanya Heechul dengan tatapan mengintimidasi pada dua namja yang duduk di depannya dengan tangan yang saling bertautan erat. "Kau melakukan ini bukan karna paksaan anak ini kan?" tanya Heechul lagi.

"Anny" bantah Kibum cepat, "Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak memaksaku ahjumma, dia memang manja, cengeng dan kadang menjengkelkan tapi aku sungguh – sungguh mencintainya" jawaban Kibum itu mendatangkan cubitan pelan dari Kyuhyun di pinggangnya, bisa – bisanya disaat seperti ini Kibum mengejeknya.

Heechul nampak menimbang – nimbang, bohong kalau dia tidak melihat ketulusan di mata hitam Kibum. "Baiklah kalau ini sudah keputusan kalian, aku tidak akan melarang" putus Heechul

"Jadi Eomma merestui kami?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Tentu" jawab Heechul santai

"Dan perjodohan itu?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Batal tentu saja"

Jawaban Heechul itu membuat Kibum dan Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega. "Sudah tidak ada urusan lagi bukan? Aku harus memberi makan kucingku" ucap Heechul dan langsung meninggalkan kedua namja yang sedang berpelukan itu. Tanpa deduanya tau Heechul tersenyum tipis, dia tau akhirnya akan seperti ini, sebenarnya kalaupun Kyuhyun tidak berhasil mendapatkan calon pendampinya sampai batas waktu yang di tentukan, Kyuhyun akan tetap berakhir bersama Kibum, karna seseorang yang akan dijodohkan dengan Kyuhyun itu adalah Kibum, bahkan Heechul dan Ryeowook sudah berencana menjodohkan Keduanya sejak mereka kecil, saat melihat betapa Kibum yang kala itu masih berusia dua tahun tidak mau jauh – jauh dari baby Kyuhyun.

"Mereka itu bodoh" cibir Heechul pada dua pasangan lamban itu, ck mungkin kalau tidak di dorong olehnya mereka tidak akan jadian. "Sebaiknya aku menghubungi Ryeowook" ucap Heechul senang, dia sudah tidak sabar menceritakan hal ini pada calon besannya itu.

 **END**

.

.

.

.

 **Bonus**

"JOHYUN!" teriakan menggelegar memenuhi kediaman Tan, seorang namja cantik yang sudah tidak muda lagi tampak mengejar – ngejar namja cilik dengan wajah menggemaskan yang terus berlari menghindar dari kejarannya.

"Chullie, nanti pinggangmu sakit lagi" ucap Hangeng yang sedang membaca koran paginya, merasa terusik dengan keributan yang dibuat oleh istri dan juga cucunya.

"Kenapa kau menaruh ikan di guci kesayangan Halmoni, Johyun-ah?" tanya Heechul

"Habis, Jonnie tidak punya akuarium untuk tempat ikan dari Hae Jussi Halmoni, Hyung juga tidak melarang" jawab Johyun dengan wajah polosnya yang menggemaskan, mata bulat warisan Tan Kyuhyun itu mengerjap polos, membuat siapapun tidak tahan untuk sekedar mencubit pipi chubby kemeraran milik namja cilik berusia empat tahun bernama Kim Johyun.

"Hyunnie, kenapa kau tidak melarang adikmu?" kali ini Heechul beralih pada bocah cilik lain yang duduk di samping suaminya sambil membaca buku bergambar.

Merasa namanya di panggil bocah tampan bernama lengkap Kim Kihyun itu menoleh ke arah sang nenek, "Wae? Gucinya bagus untuk tempat ikan" jawab Kihyun dengan ekspresi datar yang akan mengingatkan siapapun pada Appanya Ki Kibum.

Heechul memijat pelipisnya, percuma saja karna Kihyun pasti akan selalu membela adik kembarnya. Heechul bahkan bingung bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa melahirkan anak kembar dengan kepribadian bertolak belakang, Kim Kihyun anak pertama Kibum dan Kyuhyun memiliki sifat persis seperti appanya, tenang, pendiam dan minim ekspresi, sedangkan adiknya Kim Johyun yang lahir tujuh menit setelah Kihyun memiliki sifat persis seperti Kyuhyun saat kecil, jahil dan tidak bisa diam, namun walau begitu keduanya sangat perduli satu sama lain, Kihyun tidak akan tinggal diam kalau ada yang mengganggu adik kembarnya, begitupun sebaliknya. Lalu dimanakah orangtua dua bocah kembar menggemaskan ini? Ohh kedua orangtuanya mungkin sedang membuat bayi saat ini. Kalian tidak salah baca, Kibum dan Kyuhyun memang sedang berbulan madu saat ini, bulan madu yang tertunda karna Kyuhyun yang langsung hamil sebulan setelah menikah dengan Kibum, membuat mereka membatalkan rencana bulan madu yang sudah tersusun matang, dan akhirnya setelah Kihyun dan Johyun sudah cukup besar pasangan KiHyun memutuskan untuk menjalankan bulan madu mereka yang tertunda dan menitipkan putra kembar mereka pada kakek dan neneknya.

"Aku bisa cepat tua kalau begini" keluh Heechul sambil duduk bersandar pada Hangeng

"Jangan terlalu galak mereka masih kecil" sahut Hangeng menenangkan

"Kenapa cucuku tidak ada yang sepertimu Han?" keluh Heechul, yang hanya dibalas oleh senyum tipis Hangeng. Dia tau Heechul tidak sungguh – sungguh mengatakan itu, Heechul sangat sayang pada cucu kembarnya. Heechul kembali bermanja – manja pada Heechul saat tiba – tiba terdengar suara seperti pecahan guci.

"JOHYUN!" teriak Heechul lagi

"Oopssss, Kihyun Hyung tolong aku nenek sihir mengamuk!" teriak Johyun

Hangeng dan Kihyun saling lirik lalu menghela nafas pasrah bersamaan, mereka tau sesaat lagi mereka akan menyaksikan adegan kejar – kejaran antara Johyun dan Heechul yang entah untuk keberapa kalinya hari ini.

 **REAL END**

 **Annyeong, HAPPY KIHYUN DAY everybody ...**

 **Bawa Last Chapternya The Wedding 2 ikut memeriahkan DESEMBER CERIA KIHYUN, walaupun ffnya gak seberapa mohon diterima hhehhehhe**

 **FF ini kepanjangan ya? Maafkan saya, saya gak ahli bikin yang singkat – singkat. Semoga teman – teman suka sama Ffnya, maaf kalau masih banyak typo yang bertebaran. Dan maaf sekali untuk Kangin yang disini dibikin jadi antagonis, I LOVE YOU APPA !**

 **Akhir kata bye – bye**


End file.
